Chasing Chase
by Hunter of Artemis101
Summary: Annabeth Chase- a wanted fugitive for murder. Percy Jackson- a professional bounty hunter, who just happens to get assigned to the notorious Annabeth Chase. The only problem on Percy's mind is finding her. Well, until those pesky things called "feelings" start getting in the way. Falling in love with Annabeth was the easy part, but can Percy save her from himself? Percabeth.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

After four years she still r_emembers_. She remembers the metallic smell of alcohol that would emanate from his breath. She remembers the burning sensation that would ring out through her body, with every whip of the long black belt. She remembers collapsing in her own pools of scarlet red blood, like a rag doll. Lifeless and broken. She remembers the snapping of her mother's now broken wrist. She remembers the screams of agony that would escape her mother's dry, blood ridden lips.

She remembers how long she'd liven in that hell hole, that is supposed to be called home. She's lived there since she was taken from her heaven, and placed into the cruel, unfair, hell, that is life. She remembers watching, analyzing, every second of the beatings her mother received from him, her stepfather. She remembers crying. She remembers getting beaten as soon as she turns seven years old.

Seven years in hell, messes with your head.

And eventually she had enough of him.

She remembers_ murdering_ him.

You'd think after four years you would forget, or at least the pain from the guilt would be numbed out. But no, after four whole years, she still feels the same way that she did, when she pulled the knife out, and plunged it into his stomach. She still remembers getting the gasoline, and shaking it along the house, it splattering to the ground. She remembers flicking the match and dropping it to the floor, with no hesitation. She still remembers. She can still feel the outline of the knife in her bronze hands, as if she's carrying it still.

She still remembers _**running.**_

After four years, Annabeth Chase remembers.

After four years he still _remembers._ He remembers him, with his poker cards, that are equivalent to getting stabbed. He remembers the overgrown stubble on his face. He remembers how revolting he smelled, in the mixture of drugs and alcohol. He remembers him beating his mother, every. Single. Damn. Day. Only sometimes did he get beaten, other than that, it was always her. Always her. He remembers his teacher Mr. Brunner, getting help for him, after the incident with Gabe and his poker friends.

He remembers the flick of the cards, despite the fact that he's escaped hell long ago.

He had been in hell for seven full years.

It had screwed him up, sure, but he was just glad to have escaped, a long time ago.

He remembers getting an actual _good _life.

He remembers meeting friends, family, getting a job as an actual Bounty Hunter. He remembers getting his new job- hunt down a teenage girl, his age, who had murdered her father, and a few other people. It came with a mug shot.

Her name was Annabeth Chase.

He had seen her on Television four years ago, when he was still in hell.

She had piercing, intimidating grey eyes, that were dangerous looking. But that's okay, because back then, he liked danger. Annabeth also has blonde princess curls, which is ironic because she isn't much of a princess at all.

But now was different. Now he had to hunt her down.

He still remembers _**chasing**_.

After four years, Percy Jackson remembers.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this! XD! I worked hard on it, and actually went back and edited it, which is not something I normally do.  
I do not own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, although I wish that I do.  
Other stories by me:  
The Way They're Not- up to 250 reviews  
Kill Them Last- up to 46 reviews  
Eternal Flame Prologue- up to 5 reviews  
Sea of Monsters Trailer- up to 15 reviews  
Guilt- up to 18 reviews  
All's Fair in Love and War- up to 7 reviews  
The Little Mockingjay- up to 11 reviews  
Love- up to 17 reviews  
It was Her- up to 13 reviews**

**SEA OF MONSTERS TRAILER IS OUT NOW ON YOUTUBE! THE REAL DEAL PEOPLE, BE SURE TO WATCH IT! XD!**


	2. Chapter 1: Annabeth

Chapter One:  
**Annabeth's P.O.V**:

I cringed, as I held the rusty scissors up to my blonde curls.  
Normally, I wouldn't care to change my clothes, or put on makeup, or even dye my hair. But this was different. I had to cut off my curls. My honey blonde spirals, the only connection to my mother. Who betrayed me. I swallowed hard, pushing back the lump in my throat.

_Your mom is dead to you. So just cut it. _The voice in the back of my mind hissed, only fueling to my frustration. Why couldn't I just cut it? My mother meant nothing to me anymore, not after what she did. Not after she backstabbed me the way that she did. I bit my lip, tasting the metallic taste of salty blood. I spat, as it dribbled down my chin. I raised my hand to my chapped lips and wiped it off.

_Cut it... cut it... cut it...don't cut it... don't cut it... don't cut it!_

I let out a small groan, from my anger, and threw the scissors across the room. It crashed up against the motel's worn down wallpaper, leaving a long gash in it. Not that even remotely gave a shit. Maybe, I'll try again later, even though this had been my fifth attempt. But, I wouldn't give up. I just had to cut it a little, then maybe, I could stop being found so easily. I glanced back at the television, a frown on my face, in disapproval.

_"And police forces, FBI agents, even bounty hunters, are all on one task.-Trying to figure out where on Earth this notorious woman is. Annabeth Chase, who's been a fugitive for four years, had been recently spotted around a week ago, in New York City, Manhattan. Much to the authorities dismay, she disappeared once again. Luke Castellan head of the Police of New York City says and I quote 'We'll find her, eventually. She can't hide forever, and with one mistake or slip up, she'll be behind bars. For good this time.'_ I snicker gently at Luke's comment. Oh Luke, I wonder in amusement, when will you ever learn? My amused smile pulled down into a straight line. Or quit, for that matter.

Let's just say that Luke Castallen and I, have had a very complicated history.

I clicked the TV off, and tied my honey suckle hair into a quick messy pony-tail. Last week, it had been a fiery color of red. Like flames. Then, I realized that for some reason I hated red heads and dyed it back to its original blonde. The week before that, it had been a dark brown making me a brunette. A week before that, it had been a slick black. A week before that it had been the color of a bleach blonde, which definitely wasn't my taste.

I gave an airy breath slightly glad to be back to my regular hair color. A nice normal blonde, with natural curls. That's a good way to go. Of course, I couldn't exactly go out in public with my normal hair, resulting me stuck in the Motel "Apollo's Cattle" all weekend. I would be too recognizable if I did go out, considering I had been on every news station in practically the world last week. What I did- it made me screwed. For life.

I lean back onto the couch, plopping down in a heavy thud.

Some people think that life seems miserable, to be running all the time.

It's more bittersweet. There's the depressing part that I can never have a normal life. Can never settle down. Can never socialize.

But then there's running. The acceleration, the rush of dressing up. Pretending to be someone I'm not. Being bad. Eventually getting caught though, and having to run away once more.

In fact, it's the thrill of the chase that I love the most.

I grab the black covered book off the coffee table, utterly bored. Next to it, was a locked safe, which was filled with my fake ID's and phony passports. Also a gun, a knife, and other lethal weapons. I didn't used them much, but I figured that I eventually would. The book that was clasped tightly in my hand is called _To Kill A Mockingbird, _and as much as I enjoy reading it, if I read it over again, this would be the seventh time. I flip through the pages, skimming over words, feeling the light breeze from it stroke my tan skin. My phone buzzes on the table, and I swiftly grab it and answer it.

"Hello?" My voice doesn't sound like my own, it sounds weary and weak, but I don't agonize over it.

"Hey Annie." I grin, recognizing the familiarity to the masculine voice. "You're on the news again."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Jason?" Jason Grace. One of my closest friends and only friends. He was handsome, with broad shoulders, wise blue eyes and neat blonde hair. But I wasn't attracted to him, so that thought rarely passed in my mind. "Where's Thalia?" I demand, in an amused tone. Thalia Grace, my best friend since Pre-K.

Just like Luke, we had a long history with one another.

Thalia was the exact opposite of her twin brother Jason. She had spiky, black hair that barely reached down to her shoulders. Unlike Jason's wise blue eyes, her's were an electrifying blue, like she was as free as rain. The two notorious twin weren't exactly on fugitive levels with me, but they sure as hell were getting close. There nickname in New York and on News Stations was the 'Terror Twins.' I couldn't say I disagreed with it.

"Too many." He ignored my question on Thalia, and continued, "new bounty hunter, Annabeth. Some guy named Percy Jackson." Guy? For as long as I could remember, they would send woman after me, as if them being the same sex with me would make a difference. Because of this curiosity flashes through me and I lean the phone onto my ear, balancing it, as I grab the remote. I pressed down the button and the Television buzzed to life.

"_So Peruses, how do you feel about going after a woman who's never been caught?" A woman with brown hair and brown eyes questions, holding the microphone close to his face as camera's flash from the side._

I furrow my eyebrows in as I study his features. Tall, around six feet. Well built, broad shoulders possibly a six-pack. I felt like blushing at the thought, but continued to analyze him.

_Know thy enemy._

It is said that if you know you're enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle. So naturally, I stuck by that quote and kept looking him over, ignoring most of their uneventful conversation. Normal bounty hunter builds, blah, blah, blah.

But what really got me was his sea green eyes. They were like shimmering emeralds, only it seemed like each line of his eyes was a different green. It was astoundingly amazing. He smiled and they lit up, to a different, lighter color of green. He frowned and they darkened a little. It was beautiful.

"Annabeth?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. This time I really did blush, realizing that I had been studying his good looks, instead of looking for weaknesses and strengths.

"Hang on, I'm watching." He didn't respond, and I could hear his own TV, playing loudly in the background.

_"Call me Percy," He laughed. " And to your question; No, not really. Well, I mean, I'm new and all, but she's a girl." _My jaw drops, at his statement. _But she's a" girl?"_ Who the hell does he think he is? I heard Jason's snickering from the other line, and that just angered me even more.

_"And what do you mean by that, Mr. Jackson?" The reporter asks, with raised eyebrows and an accusing voice to match._ Good, I think smugly. Let woman all over the world know how sexist he is._ "Are you saying that she's easier to catch, because she's a female?"_ It was my turn to laugh and Jason muttered a 'yes' to the reporter's question. I ignored him and listened in intently.

_His face turned red. "Well, I- no! That came out very wrong!"_

_"Wrong?" She asked, looking a little pissed with narrowed brown eyes. "So you didn't mean you're last statement." If it was even possible, he blushed a deeper color of red._

_"No. I mean yes! Wait..." _I rolled my eyes at his obtuse behavior. He was such an airhead. I would have no problem talking him down.

_" I only meant it like, only female bounty hunters have tried to attempt to catch her. No males. I'm the first." He smiled proudly, flashing a pair of white teeth. The reporter relaxed, and Percy sighed defectively, knowing that he had been saved with his comment._

"Well, goody for you!" I grumbled, sarcasm lacing into my tone of voice. I never really got the reason why they shot interviews with the bounty hunters. Someone could obviously (me) point out there strengths and weaknesses.

They were obviously idiots. Just like that Percy was.

Jason replied, and I heard the grin in his voice. "I like this guy. "

"Traitor!" I hiss, turning off the television, hot anger swarming through me. He was cocky and good looking, and clean cut. Athletic, kind, and cute. Scratch that last part out! No, pretend I never even said that. Anyways, he was like the perfect boy to bring home to the family.

He was pretty obtuse too. And stupid. And arrogant.

I decided in that moment, to nickname him.

Because his eyes looked like Seaweed and that's what probably filled his tiny brain, I figured out what I should call him.

Seaweed Brain.

Yeah, that has a nice ring to it.

I heard Jason's continual chuckles from the other line and roll my eyes before hanging up on him. Boys, they were ally hopeless.

I clicked off the TV, having enough of this Percy Jackson person. I went to the fridge, to see if there was anything edible, when a picture fell from my jean pocket.

A certain picture, that I wasn't sure why I was still holding onto.

I made a grab for it, until realizing what the picture was of. So I just let it lay on the floor, taunting me. The people in the picture looked happy and the memory was warm, but it just brought agonizing sadness.

_"Mommy!" I spluttered my awkward toddler legs running to keep up with her. She paused for a moment, then let me catch up a bright, nurturing smile on her face. I gripped her hand tightly, as if someone was going to pry me away from her. I hung onto her for what seemed like forever, then let go. _

_"Annie, how was your first day of school?"The backpack on my back was heavy and had dented my fairy wings, but I decided not to tell her the negative parts of my school day. I looked up at her in admiration, before speaking. My mother, Athena, had golden locks just like mine, grey eyes just like mine. I was happy to have her genes. She carried a boring brown suitcase in one hand, and half carried me in her other. Was there nothing my mommy couldn't do? No, I decided with a warm smile. Definitely not._

_I began slowly and carefully, trying not to lisp my S's again. "My teacher Mrs. Lenny is nice. My other teacher, for math, Mrs. Dodd, she isn't." My mother raised an eyebrow, but let me continue. _

_"-and I met this new girl named Thalia! She wears black and these big boots! I like them, but I don't think I'd look good in that color. I like Thalia, she's nice. And funny, too! When the teacher asked her to draw numbers on the board, she drew our teacher with a big 'X' through her. And stink lines. And a bunch of other stuff, that the teacher said was 'inappropriate'"._

_"Well, even if Thalia gets into trouble sometimes, I'm sure she's a nice girl." I nodded my head eagerly, glad that she wasn't judging my new friend. _

_"She is! To me, at least." _

_"What else happened?" _

_"This girl whose a big jerk-"_

_"Big jerk?" She asked, disapproval on her face. I sighed, my fingers tracing over my pink laced wings. _

_"This girl who's not so nice, didn't let me play house with her."_

_"She didn't?" My mother gasped, but I could see amusement in her grey eyes. _

_I shook my head quickly. "No! Her names Rachel and she has fire truck red hair. I don't like Rachel so much." _

_My mom gripped my hand tighter, pulling me gently along. "Why don't we finish this conversation at our place?" A small smile spread across my cheeks. Are special place. A place for only mom and I. It was located a little down this road, and into a path, that lead to a creek. She noticed my smile and led me there. _

_While we were there, she snapped a picture of the two of us by the creek. _

_My fairy wings were still bent. _

I put my hand on my head, tired of keeping up this _I'm okay_ facade.

Because I knew that I wasn't.

Today, in case you didn't know was the end of my stay at "Apollo's Cattle." I gripped my journal tightly underneath my jacket. It was a field guide, you could say, to the life of a fugitive, well, me. It contained information about fake ID's, how to tell if you've been recognized, and how long you should stay in a certain area. It was a year's worth of information, and in a way my only company as I fled state to state. All my belongings fit into a small sized duffle bag and find myself walking to a certain diner, one last time, even though I know that she isn't there anymore.

The familiarity of it feels like a slap.

Scratch that last part. It felt worse than a slap. It felt like someone was stabbing me. I cringed at the thought.

But I don't leave, I don't give up. I never surrender.

I slid into a two person booth, the first one I see and relax in it. After a few moments, I begin to play with a napkin, wondering if the police knew about the Diner. I doubted they did. I keep my eyes on the napkin though, not looking around. It would be much too painful.

_I slid into a stool and clench the side of the table. Today had been rough. School had been the worst, considering I was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD in third grade. I was in a crummy mood and I didn't feel like going back to the trailer. I didn't feel like being abused any more today. _

_"Annie?" Athena calls at me, walking towards my table her voice weary and tired. "Why aren't you looking after him?" Yes, because it was my job to cook his dinner and make him food, while he stood there abusing me. _

_"He's not my boyfriend," I say through gritted teeth, referring to her. "Let him get alcohol disease for all I care." I look up to meet her angry face, but that only builds the fire inside of me, that's already growing profusely. _

_"No," I say intently. "Let him die." Then she leans across the table and slaps. It doesn't hurt, its gentle more than anything, but that doesn't take away the message that came from it. _

_"Don't you ever talk about him that way! You will show respect for him and me!" I stand up, and there's an utter silence filling "Half Blood Diner". I ignored the silence, and grab my messenger purse and sling it over my shoulder. _

_"I quit."_

_"You quit what?" There's anger still, but confusion beats all. "What do you quit, exactly?" _

_My fist slams down on the table, and I ignored the sizzling pain that comes from it. "I quit this life! I quit you! I quit my school! " I let out an airy breath. "And I quit that low-life bastard, laying in our home!" She raises her hand to slap me, but hesitates knowing there' san audience. _

_"Take it back." She hisses in a deadly tone. "Take it back now, Annabeth Minerva Grace!" _

_"Ouch, full names." I retort, taking a few steps back. Not because I'm afraid of her, but because I'm ready to leave. "Why do you even bother with that slug back at home?" _

_"I love him, Annabeth! I love him."  
"More than me?" I already know the answer, but I ask anyway. _

_"Yes."_

"Coffee? Cake? Both?" The waitress asks cautiously, probably taking in my dirty features. I ended up dying my hair to brunette, giving up on cutting it before I had left. It still has traces of dirt in it, and what looks like curls are stuck tightly together, twisting and tangling. I made sure that my grey eyes were fierce, knowing that they looked dead in a way. The young woman's eyes wandered down to my clothes, which was a simple t-shirt, and ripped up jeans. The clothes were tattered and grime smeared like they hadn't been washed in days. I could tell the waitress noticed as soon as her nose curled up in a disgusted fashion.

I finally averted my attention and turned to her.

"Yes." My voice didn't crack at all, even though my features said otherwise. Hearing my voice it sounded confident, with a mixture of weariness, but making sure that I sounded intimidating.

"What kind do you want?"

"Don't care." I mutter, playing with a napkin ripping it up into tiny pieces. She hesitated at my reply, as if debating what she should do. Fear and embarrassment flashed in her eyes, that seemed to change colors with every blink of her long eyelashes.

Then, she did something that surprised me entirely. She slid into the booth next to me with ease, and stared at me the same way that I had just moments ago. I felt like shrinking under her stare, but held my gaze, trying to double how she was staring at me.

"What?" This time my voice wasn't so confident, it was full of irritation. She wasn't fazed, even though before she was. She pursed her thick lips, looking deep in thought.

"Are you a runaway or something?" Silence welcomed her. It engulfed the table, as the I stared at the table, trying not to look so remorseful.

_"What did you do?" Athena's shrieks echo behind me, painful and full of agony as I walk away. "Annabeth! What the fuck did you do?" I stopped, tears filling my eyes. Memories flashed in my mind, the knife, the blood, the fire. He was dead. I shut them tightly, but my voice cracked when I spoke again. "I took care of you mom. I took care of you."_

I blinked, shutting them longer than intended. When I opened them, the girl was looking at me intently, concern scrawled out across her features. She looked a bit younger than me, with long, silky brown hair tied into a neat braid. Her lips were full, long eyelashes like spider webs tangled together, slightly tan skin, and a perfect waist. Envy ignited me, but I swallowed it down. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about things like that. I was supposed to be planning about how I was supposed to get out of San- Francisco without getting caught.

"I was once." My gaze flickered up to her, startled at her comment. My mouth opens half ajar, to tell her to stop confessing, but no words seem to form.

"My father and I never got along. Such a shame too, because we would've been a picture perfect family. Anyways, before I tell you my whole life story, I just want you to know that I know what it's like." Not in my case, I want to say, but I bite it back. The girl blinks then drops her hand down, towards mine.

"I'm Piper Mclean." I stare at it for a moment, her hand with perfectly polished nails. Her expression wavers but she keeps her hand. Finally I give up, and shake hers as well.

"I'm Annie. Annie Race." I lie skillfully. I've been being dishonest for so long, that it eventually felt like I was actually speaking the truth.

She took a shaky breath, and the teenagers mouth falls open, half ajar, half hesitant, like she wants to say something.

_The sirens flash in the distance, shining brightly in the darkened sky. Blue and red, blue and red. The lights don't really bother me, but the high pitch sound does. So I continue to run, adrenaline and acceleration pumping through my veins. My legs ache in desperation, like fire. So I focus on my breathing and the hard pitter patter of my sneaks continually bouncing off the ground. I leap over a fence, hoping to lose them in random civilians backyards. My legs hurt, but the betrayal hurts far more than anything I have ever felt. _

"If you want to, you can stay at my place. For a little while, at least." Her words snap me out of my thoughts, and I look at her. Her voice is silky and smooth and comforting. All the things that I crave.

Before I can process what she's saying, I reply.

"Okay."

**A/N: And that concludes the first chapter of Chasing Chase. I know it was originally called Catch me If you Can, but I decided to change it. Next chapter is in Percy's P.O.V.  
Thank you too all that favorited and followed! I would write your pen names and everything, but I'm too lazy to look in my email account.  
Thank you people who reviewed who are: Rex, all Guests, Jasper, Bubbles220, Anonymous, Julianna, Perseus55 , ROFLfanforlife, KatieElizabethGrace, Nikitabella, Chloe the Hybrid, Random Reader 14, wow, hydeandjackieforever20 , bratzs12345, ThaliaThornGrace, That Was Such A Face Palm and Toe Walker. Couldn't do it without you guys! XD!**

**An important Note: I have State tests all next week and the week after that, so I will not be updating as regularly. Sorry, but I really have to study... cause I suck at math. Sorry guys :(  
More stories by me:  
****The Way They're Not-  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth. "Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**"Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot. Percabeth.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end.


	3. Chapter 2: Percy

**Chapter Two:  
Percy:**

She was curled up on the blue couch, (courtesy to me) the book that she had attempted to read hours before had fallen in a clatter to the floor. It was called To Kill a Mockingbird and she said it had bored her so intensely, that she would fall into unconsciousness. Guess she was right about that. Her frizzy hair was spread out along the grey couch, with dried paint sticking to the edges. I smiled gently, my attention mostly going to the small diamond on her ring finger.

I was engaged to Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

We were going to get married.

We were going to start a life together.

My smile stretched out farther, as I studied the noticeable freckles on her face. I had counted them once, twenty six in all spread gorgeously along her cheeks. That was a while ago, though, in Goode high school when we were sixteen. Now we were twenty two and ready to start a life together. Her eyelids opened abruptly, yet tiredly, showing her bright green eyes that had tints of brown in them.

"Hey," I murmured to her gently, stroking a piece of paint stained hair behind her ear with my thumb.

She grinned one of those signature Rachel grins, and gripped my hand stopping it midway. Her hand was warm and soft, as she held my hand rubbing her fingers along it.

"Hey yourself." She sat up, and rubbed her eyes trying to contain a yawn. "How long was I out?" I gave her another beaming smile, then I realized that I should probably stop because I probably was starting to look like a demented person.

"About an hour." I replied, taking a quick glance at the digital clock. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and sat up. I sent her a confused gaze at her irritation and she shrugged aimlessly.

"Damn. I was going to finish my painting." She yawned, stretching her arms out. "I saw you on the news today."

I took a seat next to her, wrapping my arm tightly around her. I glanced at her in surprise. "_You_ Rachel Elizabeth Dare, actually watched it?" She pursed her lips together tightly and gazed at me, with a look that I couldn't quite understand. I knew she disapproved of my job, always retorting that it was far too dangerous and that I would get hurt. I tried my best to ignore her about it, but it often led to arguments and fights.

* * *

_"Percy, being a Bounty Hunter is dangerous!" I gripped the side of the sink handle, taking long deep breaths, knowing that I would say something that I'd regret. Right after I got home from Goode High School, she was here waiting for me. Seated at the table, a coffee mug in her hand, gesturing for me to sit down. She said that we would talk about this "problem" as she put it, calmly and rationally. _

_That worked out _so_ well._

_"Fuck you Percy!" She shouted, her voice on edge when I didn't respond. I heard a crash in the other room, knowing that she was throwing things. Probably something of mine. I flinched at the sudden crashing sound and whirled around, seeing her eyes narrowed and face so red you couldn't make out the freckles on her cheeks._

_"Calm down, Rachel." I insisted once more, resisting the urge to scream back at her. It would just escalate into something bigger and I had to remind myself, that it wasn't my fault that she was like this. _

_"Don't tell me what to do!" She snarled, her fist clenched together tightly. There was blood dripping down her hand from squeezing it so tightly together. I wanted to rush to her, to make her stop digging her fingernails into her hands, but with her disorder it would only make her angrier. _

_I sighed, breathing out a long breath of air. I didn't turn around from the sink_, _and continued to wash the dishes. Grabbing a plate I said, "Did you take your medication, Rache?" She didn't respond, when I said that and I could practically see the anger scrawled across her expression. I tried not to let that bother me, and continued to scrub the plate._

_"No." Her voice lowered, but the hot anger in her tone was still there. "I don't _need _it!" She seethed on, and I heard her frantically putting things in her purse to make a retreat from the apartment. _

_"Maybe you should take it." I said cautiously, trying to convince her to stay and take her medication. _

_" And maybe you should quit your damn job!"_

* * *

I blinked, as Rachel beamed up at me. It was hard to believe that she was like this, just from a different medication. She ran a hand through my hair, her green eyes shimmering. "I know I've been difficult about you're job in the past-"

No kidding.

"-but I've really tried to work things out. I'm on a new medication and I have a new therapist, it really seems to be helping." I gave her a thin, wincing smile. I loved Rachel, I truly did, but it was really hard to stay in a relationship with someone who's Bipolar.

Rachel let out an airy breath. "I know it's hard, Perce. Believe me, I still cannot process that you decided to spend the rest of your life with me. Hell, I can't even believe that you chose to date me, let alone marry me. I just wanted to say thank you. For accepting me, when no one else would. I really love you Percy."

I caressed her cheek gently, gently rubbing over her freckles. "I love you too Rachel." I kissed her then, holding her cheeks in my hands. Our lips crashed together, and her's felt wild and crazed. The feeling gave me a rush of adrenaline, and I kissed her back with the same amount of passion. Her tongue ran along my teeth, begging for entrance. I obliged, and chewed gently on her bottom lip. I gently pushed her up against the couch, and her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, so she was straddling me. I ran my hand through her hair, feeling the dried paint stuck to it.

"We-" kiss. "Should-" kiss. "Probably-" kiss. "Slow-" kiss. "Down." I finished off. She then pulled away, and the soft, caring look on her face became abruptly irate. I stared at her in puzzlement, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Rac-"

Rachel cut me off almost immediately. "Why do we have to stop? What's wrong with me Percy? Am I not good enough for you?" She was out of breath, but she still managed to seem hot with rage. I was perplexed as I stared up at her, my mouth open slightly in confusion. "There's someone else, isn't there?" She wailed her voice cracking, drawing back from me. "I knew it!" She pointed an accusing finger in my face, while I was still muted in surprise.

Rachel's hardened expression softened, when she saw the look of disbelief on my face. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and I could see that she was slowly realizing that she was having another one of her daily breakdowns. She put her head in her hands, and cried out, "I'm sorry! God, I can't do anything right!" I didn't answer, still trying to process what just had happened. It had happened so quickly and fast- one minute we were making out, then the next she was screaming at my face.

"It's okay." I said gently. "It's not your fault."

"I hate this. I hate it so much, I can't kiss you without that _thing_ getting in the way." She couldn't say Bipolar disorder, ( I never knew why, and I had never asked) so she often resorted in saying 'that thing' instead.

"I know, honey, I know." I replied softly, stroking her back. Just like she hated her disorder, I hated seeing her like this. She was having one of her episodes- just like she had almost every hour. One minute she's happy and carefree then the next, she's sobbing, or screaming. She swallowed noticeably, and leaned against my chest holding onto me for dear life.

"Can you get my pills? I think I may need to take another one." I nodded and got up quickly, I was just about to ask her if she wanted one. I grabbed the bottle of pills off the counter grasping it tightly in my hand, along with a glass of water. I handed the items back to her, and she popped on in her mouth and swallowed it quickly.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Rachel took a deep breath and drummed her fingers on the couch, a nervous habit she often got. We sat there in silence for a moment, until she spoke again. "You did good. In that interview, I mean. You _were_ a little big-headed but you are Percy Jackson."

"Big headed?" I said faking hurt, holding my hand over my heart.

"Since when am I big headed?" She nudged my shoulder playfully. "Since forever, Jackson." Rachel shook her head, her fiery red hair shaking, still smiling.

"Well I'm glad you still are marrying me."

"So am I." Rachel replied, I ducked in for another kiss, but she darted away before I could. I pouted in protest, and she giggled her voice fatigued and worn.

"Have to work on my painting," she said, noticing my disappointed expression.

"Now?" I complained, standing up as well.

"Yes now, we won't have the time later." She replied in a duh tone.

I frowned, backtracking. "Oh yeah! Don't we have to go over to Piper's house for her engagement party?"

Rachel grabbed a blue cookie off the plate, regards from my mother, words forming on her lips. I couldn't hear anything, though. I blinked.

* * *

_"What the fuck is this?" Gabe, my step dad snarled coming into the kitchen, holding up a blue chocolate chip cookie. I looked up from my math homework on the stool I was seated on, and scowled instantly. He reeked of alcohol, and other things I couldn't even start or try to describe. I crinkled my nose up and my stomach felt as though it was about to revolt any second. From the disgusting smell eminating from him, but mostly from the fear. I had tried so hard not to be afraid, for my sake, but mostly my mothers. But I was exhausted; I just wanted life to end. Even though I was only eleven I wanted to go to sleep one night and never wake up._

_Ever. _

_"Huh?" I said innocently, resting my foot on the edge of the stool in anxiety. I prayed to God he didn't snap, and that my mother didn't decide to come home early from her job at the Candy Store. _

_"This!" His voice raised, and I flinched cowering down. "What the fuck? I asked for some chocolate chip cookies, and what did your mother make me? A blue piece of shit!" He threw the cookie swiftly to the ground, and stepped on it. It made a crunching noise and I winced, picturing it the crunching of someone's bones. He was capable of it, I knew that for sure._

_He broke my mom's wrist, and I doubted he would hesitate to break any of my bones. _

_I took a deep, shaky breath trying to take in all the little confidence that I have. "They taste good." My voice sounded hoarse and quiet, to my surprise. _

_"What? They taste good?" He sauntered over to me, and I blinked closing my eyes longer than intended. When I opened them, he was lumbering over me his eyes fierce. I leaned back on the stool nonchalantly, hoping he wouldn't notice my reaction of fear. _

_His face was evened with mine, and yet he seemed surprisingly calm. "You know what else tastes good?" _

_I shook my head slowly, slightly puzzled as I continued to try not to get him to retaliate in a negative way. "Bleach." My eyes widened, startled. That wasn't the reaction he was supposed to say or do. He was supposed to slap me, or abuse me. Not do this._

_"Bleach," he repeated, giving me a smile that made me uneasy. He grabbed my wrist and hauled me up, dragging me to the small Laundry room in our rundown apartment. I struggled against his grip, and tried to dig my feet into the floor. _

_"No!" I spluttered. "Gabe, please!" I wasn't that six year old boy anymore who was oblivious to Gabe's cruel ways, I was older and I knew what would happen if you drank bleach. I was trembling with fear, as we stopped in front of the doorway. _

_"Why not? You like things that taste good, don't you?" He grinned at me. A crazy grin. An insane one. _

_"NO! It'll kill me Gabe! Please, no!" He slapped the side of my face, slightly digging his finger nails into my flesh. I cried out in pain, but even the pain was nothing compared to the fear that overwhelmed me so much that I was drowning inside of myself. _

_Gabe lowered his head to my ear, and I shivered as his revolting breath slithered down my neck like a snake. "You are going to go in that room. And. Drink. The. Bleach. The entire jug. Until the last drop is gone." I shook my head, tears streaming down my cheeks. When had I started crying? I couldn't process anything. The room was spinning, I was paralyzed to where I stood. _

_A sob choked out of my throat, and I shook my head again. He gripped my hair and yanked it roughly. "I'm giving you a choice here, Jackson. You can drink the bleach by your own free will or I will shove it down your throat. It's your choice." _

_My choice. _

_My choice. _

_My choice._

_I allowed the word to echo in my head, over and over. Gabe had never given me the free will of a choice. Ever. And now that he did, I didn't want him too._

_I coughed, because it felt as if my throat was closing and I hadn't even drank the bleach yet. Suddenly I got a wave of courage, a strong emotion that I had never ever in my eleven years on this Earth felt before. I pulled out of his grasp, yanking as hard as I could and whirled around facing him._

_"No! I will not allow you to do this to me any longer, Gabe. I will not _ever _hurt myself purposely. Ever. So yes, you can abuse me, torture me, break me, even kill me, but you know what Gabe? It won't matter because if you murder me you're going to go to hell. So you can take that bleach and shove it down your own throat."_

_Gabe grabbed the bleach, plugged my nose, and poured the liquid down my throat._

_One minute later I was laying on the ground, choking and gasping, the burning sensation sliding down my throat and into my stomach. I couldn't see anything, my eye sight had become a bright crimson red. My chest heaved outward. I heard a strangled cry in the distance, like someone was being smothered and to my own horror, I realized that it was my own._

_"Help!" I shrieked. "Help me!" My voice was slurred, and dry. It didn't sound like my own. _

_When I woke up, I was in the hospital with my mom leaning over me. _

* * *

"So, I was thinking that I was going to wear that red dress that I bought. And you sir, are going into a suit whether you like it or not. Percy? Hello, Earth to Percy."

I opened my eyes, the memory flashing away the moment that I did. "Yeah, sure." Her eyes analyzed me, concern getting scrawled across her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You don't look fine." I resisted the urge to snap at her, knowing that it would lead to a set-off to yet another episode. I gripped her hand and said firmly, "I am." She eyed me carefully, her green eyes dark, putting the half eaten cookie back onto the tray.

"Okay." It didn't sound like she believed me, but I didn't retort back to it. "Is the new job stressing you?"

"Yeah," I lied smoothly, glad to have an excuse. "It's that Annabeth girl, she just seems really difficult to find."

"Are you sure you actually want to find her?"

"Yes." And to my surprise, I actually meant it.

**A/N: Sorry it took that long guys! School is being a pain in my behind, plus I just broke my ankle like two days ago. Meh. Stupid kickball. I'm sorry if this chapter bored you, I wanted to write up the scene of Piper's Party but that would've taken another day and I wanted to give you the chapter tonigh! :)  
Anyways thank all of you who followed and favorited!  
Thank you to: Fanfictionisawesome34, annabethandpercy4ever, Thalicosmylife, all the guest, Lord Sanguine, erm... Mother Fucker, Jeyna is forever, Jasper, ThaliaThornGrace, (my cousin) Nikitabella and That Was Such A Face Palm. Thank you so much guys!**

**More stories my me:  
**The Way They're Not- **"To Annabeth Chase Bad Boys are arrogant, players who have no care for rules. To Percy Jackson Good Girls are uptight, vain girls, who don't know how to live." When Annabeth Chase gets a reporting job she is thrilled. Until she finds out what the job is. She has to dress and act like a guy and join a gang. The big problem- Percy Jackson is the gang leader. Percabeth.**  
Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end.


	4. Chapter 3: Annabeth

**Warning: The flashback/dream right at the beginning is very dark. If you don't feel comfortable reading this kind of stuff, I'd advise you to skip over the italic part. **

**Chapter Three:  
Annabeth's P.O.V:**

_**~If I should tumble, if I should fall, would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls?~**_

* * *

_"Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird." The thirteen year old girl shivered at Ben's words, sharply exhaling. Her whole body was trembling furiously, almost as if the temperature was as cold as the waters below the Titanic. His footsteps drew closer, making a large thud on each of the worn out, beaten down stairs. _

_There grey eyes meet in the darkness._

_"Stay down here, baby." Her mother whispered, attempting to shove her firmly underneath the bed. Her mother's face was tear streaked as the girl protested. _

_"No! I'm staying with you, mom! Please, I'm begging you!"_

_"Please, baby." The mother pleads back, her voice leaking in desperation. The young girl was confused, yet knew everything that was going to happen when Ben got to the room on the end of the hallway. Her room, yet his. "I love you too, mommy. But we stay together." _

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

_The heavy shoes echo closer and closer. _

_Forget Japanese water torture, for There wasn't a worse torture than this, thinks the girl._

_He's at the top of the staircase now. The mother took a sharp breath, stifling a sob. She had to protect her daughter, if it was the last thing she did. _

_"No. Under the bed." To the girl's surprise, fear is gone and is replaced by firmness. "Now." There each talking in a hushed whisper yet it sounds like there screaming at one another. She glances towards the bed, and hesitates. Maybe this was the best thing for the both of them..._

_She wraps her arms around her mother tightly. The girl wishes that she could cling onto her forever, but she can't. "It's going to be okay. But, I need you to do this for me baby. I need you to go underneath the bed and stay there until I come for you. Do you understand me?" _

_"I understand."_

_"Now go." The girl doesn't think anymore. Her mother's arms guide her underneath the queen sized bed, and she holds onto her hand tightly, feeling her warmth. Then, the warmth is gone replaced with nothing. Nothing except fear and hopelessness. _

_"Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird." His steel, cold voice is right behind the door. Her mother frantically pulls the sides of the covers down, so it's covering most of the girl. Then, she stands up. Bravely, even though she's shaking. _

_The door creaks open. _

_The girl is powerless as her mother screams._

_The girl is powerless as she hears the tear of fabric, the tear of her mother's skirt._

_The girl is powerless as she watches her mother get _raped_._

_But the girl can do something. She can watch._

_So she watches with wide, grey eyes._

* * *

I blinked, tears filling my eyes.

I remembered something. Something that I had repressed in my mind for so many years.

My hand traced over the indented in words. _"Mommy's going to buy you a mockingbird." _Written on the wall.

"So you're living in a mansion?" Thalia asked, whistling as she spoke. I flinched, getting jolted out of my thoughts. I winced, holding the phone away from my ear. Thalia could whistle pretty damn loud. I looked nervously around the doorway for a moment. The last thing I needed was Piper to walk in at this exact moment.

"Dang, Annie, you scored big." I rolled my eyes at her childish comment, leaning up against the Greek indented doorframe. When I had met Piper at the Diner, she had failed to mention the fact that her father was a millionaire the famous actor, Tristan Mclean. It had been a week since then and then I was off to living with Piper. I thought it was going to be awkward and uncanny- yet we already seemed like we knew each other out entire lives. Partially because of how outgoing and charismatic she was. Unlike me.

"Did you not just hear me? She wants to put me in a dress." Thalia just chuckled, and I resisted the urge to hang up on her. "Why?"

My fingers began to trace the doves on the doorway subconsciously.

"I already told you," I exclaimed in annoyance. "She wants me to go to her engagement party." Que more laughing.

"You at a proper party full of rich people? Text me a picture after your all _glamorized_."

"Ha. Very funny, Thals." To avoid our phones being tracked by the police, we resorted in speaking to each other in nicknames. Unless, we were using a temporary cell phone. If we weren't however, we called each other Annie and Thals.

I hear a familiar voice yell eagerly, from far away, "come on, Annie! I want to start the dress fittings by this afternoon." Thalia heard Piper from the distant background of the phone, and burst into fits of giggles.

"Bye," I whispered in a hushed tone. I flushed at her amusement and placed the receiver down gently, like gossamer. I didn't want to break something in this expensive house-mansion.

"I don't want to do this," I huffed, crossing my arms tightly across my chest. I stood at the top of the staircase, and Piper's eyes glimmered darkly. I trotted down the stairs and into her room. Which by the way- is five times bigger than my old house. I felt a surge of irritation rush through my veins and I pleaded again.

"Why do I have to? It's not like we're family, or _friends_." I said the last sentence in a hushed whisper, and hoped, and declined the thought that Piper had heard me. I glanced towards Piper nochentaly, but there was no hurt flashing amongst her features. Instead, she was choosing to thoroughly ignore me. It didn't anger me though- she was trying not to escalate it into a fight.

The only problem was I was craving one.

She chewed on her plush bottom lip, going through her walk in closet and analyzing the variety of her beautiful dresses. Not that I would know, though, after all, I'm no girl for fashion expertise. I had never been a slave to fashion, even before the _incident_.

"Hmm, what was that?" I gave another exaggerated huff and swallowed down my pride, to what I was about to say.

"Look, Piper, I appreciate you letting me stay here. It's been great, really-" it had been great.

"But I have to go, sometime. I can't stay forever. I wish not to burden you any longer." Piper's hand froze, midway to one of the hangers to the bright red cocktail dress. She looked back on me and blinked, and once again I had to resist the urge to comment on the changing of her eye color. **  
**

I looked a bit harder and I could see pity in her eyes.

I hated it.

She coughed, almost as if to cover up something, then replied in a casual tone, "Annie, I understand what you're going through, but that's not really the point is it? Neither is you living off my food and house itself. The point is that you're afraid-" she stopped then shook her head, her brunette braids sloppily hitting the sides of her cheeks.

"Forget I said anything." My grey eyes narrowed, and I stood straightly up. She met my gaze, and unlike at the diner, she broke it.

"No. I would like to hear what you have to say about me being cowardly, Piper." There was a sudden silence to the room, and I could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife.

It took a while for her to respond. "Annie, I never said you were cowardly. I said you were afraid." She pushed a hanger to the side, and stepped in between the two black and purple dresses.

"And what am I afraid of?" I have to admit, there was a lot of things I feared. Like Spiders. But, it wasn't really fear. More remorse and guilt than anything else. Anyway- I wasn't really liking where this one sided conversation was going.

I heard her long sigh from behind. "You're going to be angry with me, if I tell you. Believe me, I was too, when my colleague told me."

I brushed back my blonde, thick curls- wait correction, brunette straight hair, into a pony tail.

"I won't be."

"Just about forget it, okay? And besides, I think I found you a dress." She held up a light blue, mid length dress. A proud smile etched across her lips, and she glanced from me, to the dress.

I had to admit, it was pretty. But dresses were not my thing, or compared to my jeans and a t-shirt. No makeup, whatsoever. Well, unless I needed a disguise but that's far beyond the point.

She walked out, and shut the door to the closet, handing it to me. "Try it on."

"Piper, I honestly don't have to go. You and you're actual friends can have your engagement party downstairs, and go read quietly in your library. You won't even know I'm here!"

She tossed me the dress gently, placing her hands on her petite hips. "You are my friend, Annie. Now, will you try on this dress by your own free will, or will I have to use force?"

I sighed, my lips forming a curse, but I kept it detained. "Fine." I grimaced as I held it up in the air far away from my body, as if it was I rodent. I gave her one last pleading look. She shook her head in response, but I wasn't done with her yet.

"Why do you want me to even come?"

"Haven't I already exclaimed this? You're my friend, Annie."

I hated to admit it, but that was the first time anyone had ever said those words to me.

Thalia and Jason never really called us friends, we just knew that we were. If we had to refer to one another, we would use the term Allies instead.

But, nonetheless, Piper's words made me feel a lot better.

And a lot sadder.

I had only regretted being on the run two times, but Piper's words made it seem like a third. Remorse flashed through me as I opened Piper's changing room and slipped inside, the dark blue dress with me.

I used to wear dresses all the time, before the incident happened.

I pulled it over my head, and slipped it on. It fit perfectly, matching my curves and breasts. It had a small v on the top, but so small it was barely noticeable. It almost touched my knees, but didn't. From the top, it seemed like a mermaid dress, but then it ruffled out, showing that it was indeed a cocktail one.

"Wow," I breathed, amazed at myself. I had never looked so... feminine.

Piper came up from behind me, a grin on her face. "See? You look gorgeous."

"No," I said, a bit jumpy from her quick entry. "I mean, I look okay."

"Don't be so modest, Annie." She waved her hand to the side, dismissing the thought. "You look wonderful. I have to say, it's an improvement." I rolled my eyes, right as my phone buzzed.

**TO: ANNIE  
FROM: BLOCKED**

**Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird...**

Dread swept through me in sharp waves.

Who...? What...? How...?

Only one person would sing those words to me. Only one person.

One person who was dead. One person I had murdered.

My mother's boyfriend, Ben.

The phone dropped from my hand in a loud clatter, and the room spun before my eyes.

"...Annie? Are you alright?"

Those were the last words I heard before I dropped to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Words cannot describe how sorry I am! And sorry for such a short chapter. You guys waited so long for this chapter, and it sucks. Next chapter will be VERY long! Also, do you think I should switch the rating to M? Just wondering. Thank you all who have reviewed, favorited and followed.**  
**More stories by me: **  
**Playing The Player-"Here's the game, Percy Jackson. We date. We hold hands, we kiss. We do all that couple stuff I know you despise. The first person who falls in love with each other loses." Annabeth Chase has had enough of womanizer Percy Jackson, after he breaks up with her best friend. So she tries to do the impossible. She tries to play the player. Only problem? She's falling in love with him._  
_Unfinished Stories- "Annabeth Chase didn't think she was crazy, but when it came to a certain green eyed boy... she thought she was going completely and utterly insane." A collection of unfinished one-shots or short stories I have yet to finish. Most are Percabeth, but some include other couples as well such as Jeyna/Jasper/Lazel etc. Vote on the unfinished stories that you think I should continue! Rated K-T because there's a lot of them. R&R!**  
**The Butterfly Effect- Love. Sorrow. Remorse. Lies. "She screams until she's blue in the face. She screams and screams and screams yes. But she knows it's too late. The war has began, and now there's no going back." Anger. Regret, but most importantly betrayal. Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist ever imaginable. Rated T/M. Peeta/Katniss, Gale/Madge.**  
**Guilt-"Because in the end Annabeth decided that it's the guilt that is the worst." The aftermath of Tarturas, Annabeth and Percy have to deal with the heavy guilt that easily overpasses the burden of the sky. Rated T for torture, suicide, angst. Percabeth.**  
**Let The Fear In-"The fear was real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: one, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone." The fear was controlling her, as the car sat underwater. Then she thought- Jason. She had to save him. Somehow.**  
**The Little Mockingjay-"On the last moment, I rub the pin back and forth in between my fingertips feeling the warmth from it. The warmth from the little Mockingjay." Prim's perspective during the reaping, with a kiss on the cheek, comfort, and her thoughts about the capitol and the little glass bowl full of slips, she despises. Rated T for Angst and depressing words.**  
**Love- "Do you love, Annabeth?" Tyson questioned, as I spit out my drink. "What?" Tyson asks Percy if he loves Annabeth, and other very personal questions about their relationships. Set in TBOL, One-shot.**  
**It Was Her-After Beckendorf's death, Percy and Annabeth have a meaningful talk about his death, the prophecy, the war and about a certain red-head. "It wasn't your fault." "I can't lose you." "You won't." "You don't have to be jealous of her." One shot.**  
**Eternal Flame Prologue: A one shot/prologue to the new Percy Jackson fanfic Eternal Flame. Review and let me know if I should continue this or change the prologue. R&R**  
**All's Fair in Love and War-"Wait," Rachel said backtracking. "Did you just call me a hooker?" Octavian looked confused as she leaned up against the statue of Jupiter and giggled." He hated her. He despised her. So why was he finding it so hard not to stare into those green eyes of hers? She hated him. She despised him. Yet for some reason, he amused her to no end**  
**Tears of Glass- "How would her gravestone get here? It was impossible, because her whole family was...dead. Yet here it stood in the middle of a graveyard." Katherine reflects on her past, and all her mistakes. She also remembers all the times that she, the Katherine Peirce, cried. "Because it hurt. And feeling the shards of glass escape from her eyes, somehow made it all better." Rated T.**


End file.
